


The Blond Sunglasses Bar

by ZZDigital



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZDigital/pseuds/ZZDigital
Summary: Recently deceased Char Aznable walks into a bar where he meets Albert Wesker
Kudos: 9





	The Blond Sunglasses Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Created when I asked friends to give me two characters and I would write a fic about them together. Written in an evening

Char sat down at the bar next to a man dressed in black and began nursing a glass of whiskey.

"So, you're a new arrival."

Char looked at him: blonde dressed in all black and wearing a pair of sunglasses. The man himself was slowly sipping on a glass of wine. 

"I don't know what you mean," Char finally took a swig of the whiskey, not even bothering to fully turn and face the man.

"You don't have that look in your eyes. No one here lasts long without getting it."

"And where is here, exactly?" Char realized he didn't remember coming to this bar. He shouldn't be anywhere at all; with precise clarity he recalled Amuro pushing against the Axis meteor, instigating a miracle that saved the Earth but consumed them. Somehow he went from that to sitting here calmly.

"Welcome, stranger, to the afterlife," The man spread his arms wide in display. "Call me Wesker. And this bar is where you get to spend the rest of eternity."

"It's not what I had expected." The bar had a faint haze about it, like tobacco, but without the smell. There were lots of people, but they weren't crowded together, they all had their own space and areas. There were large connected rooms Char could only start to peer into from his seat.

"No, I bet it's better than you expected. Everything is provided if you want it, and no one can come to harm. You just get to stay here and watch time go by forever. " 

Char looked at his whiskey glass. He hadn't asked for it or brought it; when he sat he had suddenly, but somehow unsurprisingly, found it in his hand with the knowledge that it was his. "If there is no production by man, then there is no leverage over each other. We are truly equal in death."

"Well put," Wesker said. "You can't bully anyone into anything because you can't have something they can't."

"How long have you been here, I'm curious?" Char asked.

"Ten years, ten months, and twenty-six days. But really who's counting? You can keep watch, you know, over your world. If you're waiting for anyone they might end up here, they might not. You'll find them quickly if they do."

Char scanned the rooms again. She wasn't there. "I take it that there's more to this place, if not everyone comes here."

Wesker nodded, "there's the green doors."

"The green doors?"

"Gateways to oblivion. Reincarnation. The next stage. No one knows what happens to you when you go through, only that you don't come back."

"I see." Char downed the last of his whiskey. The glass vanished the moment it was out of his site. "I'll be going then." He said as he stood up.

"Not going to stay and watch what happens after you die? You're risking your soul you know, it could erase you!"

"Life is for the living." Char snatched the Sunglasses off Wesker's face. "I have no regrets. it's their turn now."

And he walked through the doors.


End file.
